Infinite Bleach: A True SPARTAN
by blackdeath34
Summary: Ichigo kills Aizen and is banished from Soul society and Karakura. Kisuke helps him escape an unwanted execution to a life in the military. How will his life turn around from the time he meets Tabane? Pairings undecided currently. Harem undecided. Ichigo is a bit OOC. This story is a blend with HALO elements. WARNING: BLOOD, GORE AND MAYBE LOVE? hope you enjoy! Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people this is going to be a new one for me to try out it will be a crossover of Infinite Stratos and Bleach with a meld of HALO elements. I do hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions that are not answered by end of this chapter and author not at the end please leave a polite question in my PM box. That is all now on with the show. And just so you know I do not have a BETA for any of my stories I do it all by myself. I will write out this first chapter and if I like the results I will continue with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Bleach, Infinite Stratos or HALO. I only own my OCs.**

**Now without further ado I present to you my first three way (not supposed to sound dirty you pervs!) story:**

**Infinite Bleach: A True SPARTAN**

Chapter 1: A Spartan is born

**Time: December 17, 2010**

Rage, boredom, ferocity and tenacity these are the only words to describe the current hero of the winter. All his anger is or was directed at one person, Sosuke Aizen. After seeing Aizen kill his sisters by crushing their skulls in with his bare hands and his father utterly decimated by his cero something within Ichigo snapped. He was pulled into his inner world which was now cloudy with black and crimson lightning within the clouds. Zangetsu was no longer stoic and Shiro didn't laugh. Zangetsu shed tears for his wielder as Ichigo finally accepted his darkness and became one with Shiro allowing him access to all his hollow abilities. With the new change and tremendous power that was equal to the power of his transcendent state with his current rage. Ichigo overwhelmed Aizen killing him ten minutes after his acceptance. After that Ichigo walked around with a glare of anger and malice. Gone was warm and protective blue reiatsu he gave off. It is now replaced by a dark and torturous feeling with the color of pure black. It didn't help that every night he woke screaming from a nightmare of seeing their deaths over and over again.

The boredom was from no hollows to absolutely no one strong enough to test his skills or last long enough to let out his pent up frustration and anger, instead it kept building up within him. To be honest Ichigo was willing to just charge into Las Noches just to fight Grimmjow. The only person that Ichigo who would give him a challenge and was well healed by now was the sixth espada, Kenpachi on the other hand was still licking his wounds from his face off with Yammy and Byakuya. With all his boredom stored up Ichigo decided to train his hand to hand and zanjutsu in his human form. He even took up lessons in fire arms from pistols to submachine guns, assault rifles and sniper rifles. Just shooting a bunch of stuff made him feel a little bit better.

After the incident with his family Ichigo was never the same. Ichigo had a dead look in his eyes leaving a dull and cold brown instead of the fiery brown they once were and was easy to anger. His friends were scared of him now but it was understandable if your reiatsu whipped and burned anyone who pissed you off like it was sentient and the fact that you were at the fire range every other day just to see the cans blow up from when you shot them tend to put people on edge around you. The only people who could really approach Ichigo were Yoruichi and Kisuke. It didn't help that Yoruichi's teasing was ineffective and Kisuke's 'jokes' went unanswered. To make matters worse, Central 46 had got video surveillance of Ichigo's battle with Aizen. The nobles all decided to ban Ichigo from Soul Society and he had to move out of Karakura or be forced to face execution in a weeks' time. Lucky for Ichigo Kisuke got wind of this and started working on a current solution to get Ichigo out of town and avoid execution from a bunch of backstabbing fearful nobles.

That is where we find our demoralized war hero today, making his way to the Urahara Shop to see what Kisuke did to have him escape an unwarranted execution. At the shop Ichigo saw Kisuke working on his laptop that Ichigo didn't know that he had, so he decided to flare his reiatsu to announce his presence. Feeling a dark reiatsu mixed with hatred, sorrow and some killing intent Kisuke knew automatically who it was but still couldn't suppress the shiver that went up his spine. Kisuke turned around and looked at the dark demeanor of Ichigo and immediately got serious. Looking at the world's savior Kisuke finally spoke up, "Ichigo… so you finally arrived, I'll skip all the pleasantries and get straight to the point so to avoid your execution."

"Right… thanks Kisuke," replied Ichigo solemnly.

Kisuke then let out a long sigh before he started to speak, "Ichigo I know your very upset with all that has happened and I won't let your rage and frustration go unreleased so I since I can see that only the guns are calming you a bit…" Kisuke then turned printed out some documents from his laptop and gave them to Ichigo, "… how would you like to enlist in the Special Operations Division of the United States? I already made a few calls and their willing to try you out at boot camp then put you through the special operations division it's all up to you all you have to do is sign the document."

Ichigo took the document and started to read it over making sure there was no way that he could get stabbed in the back. From what he read he would begin his boot camp training in Texas, and then do his special operations training in Alaska. He would be making nine hundred dollars a week during basic then fifteen hundred a week during spec ops. When he finally graduated he would make two grand a week. He will be stationed in Washington D.C while he awaited orders for his missions that would take him all over the world. Seeing nothing wrong as he skimmed through it he mentally thought, _'I'm sorry Zangetsu, Shiro but I need to do this I need to get away and hopefully the pain and the rain will go away.'_

'_We understand Ichigo so for the most part we will be locking away most of your powers until you are ready you will have some access to your reiatsu and some use of shunpo.'_

'_**King while you're out there make sure to crack plenty of skulls.'**_

Ichigo smirked for a small fraction of a second as he signed the papers and handed them to Kisuke and he replied, _'Will do Shiro, will do.'_

Kisuke looked over the papers and sighed as he handed Ichigo his plane ticket and said, "Your plane leaves tomorrow at nine in the morning and you'll be arriving in Texas if you want to say your goodbyes now would be the time." Getting a nod in understanding Ichigo got up and hugged Kisuke, "Thank you Kisuke."

Embracing the teen, no man back he responded, "It was no problem at all." Letting each other go Ichigo gave the shop keeper one last smile even if it was forced before he walked out the door. Outside the shop he encountered Yoruichi in her cat form as he faced her he pat her gently and kissed the cat on top of the head then got up and left as he mumbled, "Goodbye Yoruichi and thank you for everything." It was soft by her cat hearing allowed her to hear him as a small tear ran down her cat face.

At Chad's house they didn't talk much for they already knew what they would say. The two were practically brothers and were inseparable. But alas it came down to something like this for the two to separate and they were somber. At the end of it Ichigo got up to leave and as he touched the doorknob Chad said something that gave Ichigo the courage to continue his path. He said, "Ichigo I just want you to know that no matter what I will always have your back." Ichigo nodded his head and gave Chad a forced smile. Tomorrow was the beginning of his new life where he no longer was weak. A place where he would be strong, the best of the best that is what he would aim for. There was no looking back now.

**Time: June 28, 2013**

Ichigo was currently in the break room of his current underground military base Echo Foxtrot. He is currently wearing black combat boots with green military grade camouflage pants; he has a dark tan t-shirt on with a pair of fingerless black gloves. His dog tags hang from his neck one saying:

Sgt. Ichigo Kurosaki

Blood type: A

Age: 18

The other read as follows:

Black Reaper

Spec ops division

As Ichigo got up to leave an announcement came over the PA system, _"Sargent Kurosaki to the Captain's office, I repeat Sargent Kurosaki to the Captain's office, thank you."_

Letting out a long breath that he didn't know that he was holding in he thought to himself, 'Well better go so what Captain Felix Jones wants.' Ichigo then began his short journey to his Captain's office. When he got there he knocked on the door and proclaimed, "Sir, Sargent Kurosaki reporting in sir."

The captain replied, "You may enter Sargent." Doing as he was told Ichigo entered the office as he closed the door he then stood at attention and saluted his captain. Hearing the captain say, "At ease," Ichigo put his hands behind his back and separated his legs a bit. The captain then handed Ichigo a folder as he sat down, when he opened the folder the first thing he saw was a picture of a woman who has purple eyes, long purple hair that extends to her hips, wears a lab-coat and a pair of robotic rabbit ears. She is seen wearing a frilly maid like blue and white dress which made her look like Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Skimming through the information quickly he found out she was kidnapped in a snatch and grab, she is eighteen and is one of the youngest and brightest in Japan and is currently working on something big that is highly classified.

Looking up at his captain, Captain Jones began to speak, "At 0500 hours doctor Tabane Shinonono was kidnapped just outside her home in Japan and is being held hostage at the docking bay in warehouse 17 with a ransom of 10,000,000 yen on her head. The parents are not taking any chances so they asked for the best current Japanese soldier to infiltrate and bring their daughter back unharmed. Since you are Japanese you qualify as a Japanese soldier and you are the best."

"Sir, do you have a schematic of the warehouse?"

Receiving schematics of the warehouse and a bird's eye view of the area he found out it is a two story ware house with plenty of windows and several rooms. The outside had two sniper towers and two machine guns loaded for bear. He saw about thirty soldiers in the warehouse and another ten doing patrols outside the warehouse. The only safe place was the roof so he would have to halo jump into the nest while have suppressing fire on the front to get the soldiers away from the girl enough to retrieve her. Taking one last look at the schematics he asked, "Permission to bring Demon squad for the required mission sir."

The captain sat there and thought for a minute, against 40 plus hostiles Ichigo would need help and his squad, Demon team was known for getting the job done but they were a bit well eccentric about their missions. They were good and fast but they had too much fun with it even if they were practically the same age as Ichigo hence the team name. Letting out sigh, it had been a while since they went on a mission so he relented, "Granted you and your team will travel via C-130 there you will brief your team and commence the operation you guys depart at 1500 hours dismissed."

Ichigo got up and saluted his captain as he then left and got ready. Twelve hours later Ichigo and his team were at Tokyo international airport with his team. His Team consisted of five men including himself, Demon-2 who is a German known as Tiberius Maverick who was in a black style special operations uniform with a white skull (think of substitute badge) on his right sleeve which showed he was part of Demon Team. Tiberius was known as the assault guy carrying two frag and flash bang grenades, a M4A1 assault rifle with a red dot sight and ten extra magazines and a M9 pistol with three extra magazines. Tiberius is a male with short blonde hair and red eyes he is 19 and stands at five feet, ten inches with an athletic muscular build.

Demon-3 is an Australian known as Zarek Ryder who was also wearing the same as Tiberius. Zarek is known as the heavy guns as he had two frag grenades and two stun grenades, a LSAT light machine gun with an extra grip and ACOG scope and two extra magazines and a MP7 submachine gun with a reflex sight and three extra magazines. Zarek is another male with short bright brown hair and grey eyes he is 17 and stands at five feet, eleven inches and has a very muscular build.

Demon-4 is an American known as Blaze Stryker who is wearing the same as Demon-2 and 3. Blaze is known as the explosion god for his love of explosions as he had four frag grenades, two sticks of C4, a SCAR-L with an under mounted M203 grenade launcher and holographic sight with ten extra magazines and five launch-able grenades and a Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun with a belt of extra shotgun shells. Blaze has dirty red hair and black eyes he is 17 and stands at five feet, ten and a half inches and has an athletic muscular build.

Demon-5 is a Russian known as Viktor Vostrikova who is in the same uniform as his team. Viktor is known as the silent strike as he has two stun and flash bang grenades, a Barrett M82 sniper rifle with a suppressor and five extra magazines and a HK416 carbine with an ACOG sight and five extra magazines. Viktor also another male of the team has dark black hair and blue eyes he is 18 and stands at six feet tall and has a slender but also muscular build.

Demon Leader is none other than Ichigo Kurosaki who wears the same as his team plus a parachute on his back. Ichigo has two frag grenades and two flash bang grenades and an ACR with a suppressor and seven extra magazines along with a Remington M870 shotgun with a belt full of shot gun shells. He has orange hair with brown eyes he is 18 and stands at six feet tall and has a chiseled muscular build.

Ichigo got right to the point and told them the plan he would halo jump from the C-130 onto the roof before he landed he wants Viktor to take out the three snipers in their towers. The moment he gains entry through the sky light they have permission to take out all enemies drawing them to the front and leaving the girl alone so he can easily retrieve her and silently take out the hostiles. Seeing that they all understood the operation they made their way to the warehouse.

Viktor set up on the roof of warehouse 9 where he had a perfect view of the sniper towers and front of the build while Blaze was in the driver's seat of the MG mounted Humvee, Tiberius was in the passenger seat and Zarek was on the MG. When the clock hit 0500 hours the operation began. Ichigo jumped out of the C-130 at 40,000 feet commencing the halo jump. When he hit 5,000 feet he got on the com unit, _"This is demon leader to demon-5, I'm currently at 5,000 feet and descending commence the operation."_

Demon-5 lined up the sight of his sniper as he shot all three snipers in the head. _"This is Demon-5; targets 1, 2 and 3 have been neutralized."_

"_Good work Demon-5, pulling the chute now at 2500."_

"_Copy that."_

At 2,500 feet in the air Ichigo pulled his parachute and softly landed on the roof of warehouse 17 as he quickly dismissed he parachute. He went to the skylight and found no devices to keep him out from entering. Quietly opening and jumping down he pulled out his ACR and found the room clear and had no hostiles. Getting back on the com, _'This is demon leader I have infiltrated the warehouse you have the permission to fire on all hostiles I repeat weapons hot."_

"_Copy that," _came the replies of his men. The next thing he heard was the sound of a Humvee roaring to life and the sound of dakka of the chain gun. Yup Zarek was having fun already. Hearing footsteps of the hostiles go towards the front and returning gun fire he decided to get out of the current room he was in. Exiting the room he looked both ways and noticed it was clear and proceeded his way cautiously down the hall. Around the corner he noticed a guard standing by a door. Giving a loud whistle a couple times the guard raised his AK-47 as he peeked around the corner. What he didn't expect was and enemy to grab him, throw him on the ground and cut his throat open leaving him to die slowly and painfully.

Ichigo approached the door and brought out his tiny camera and slipped it under the door. He saw two guards and Tabane trying to get away from the guard seeing how the guard was going to try to rape her. It made him sick and mad that he punched the door. The guard that was watching opened the door but he got stabbed in the chest and before the other guard could do anything Ichigo pulled out the already dead guard and put a bullet in the others head. Ichigo approached Tabane and said, "Tabane Shinonono."

Tabane looked up at Ichigo and saw that he was as old as her and in full military gear. Feeling a bit safer she decided to respond, "Y-yes," she sobbed out.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and my team and I are here to take you home."

Before he could respond Tabane flung herself at him wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed out, "Th-thank y-you." Ichigo gave her a warm smile, to his standard anyways and hugged her back. Ichigo turned around offering her to ride on his back which she took. Ichigo got up and got back on the com, _"This is demon leader to demon-2 I've procured the precious cargo what is your situation?"_

"_The enemy has us pinned down with two more MGs they had hidden demon five is currently try to get a clear shot but can't due to heavy fire."_

"_Hold out a bit longer I'll be there in three minutes."_

"_Copy that."_

"_This is demon leader to Raptor- 2 2 do you copy." _(**AN: **It is pronounced two-two not twenty two)

"_Raptor-2 2 here go ahead demon leader."_

"_What is your sit rep raptor?"_

"_ETA 5 minutes with sidewinders loaded for bear."_

"_Copy that demon leader out."_

Ichigo finally made it to the front of the warehouse as he threw two frags underneath the trucks causing them to blow. _"MGs are down go weapons hot and prepare the Humvee friendly air support is 2 minutes out."_

Hostiles began to fall as bullets hit them from the front and back. As Ichigo got to the Humvee and loaded Tabane in when his com came to life, _"Demon leader ETA 30 seconds danger close I repeat danger close."_

"Shit!" yelled Ichigo, "Tiberius gun it we got 20 seconds!" As Ichigo continued to fire from the Humvee's MG Tiberius floored it as he saw everyone in the Humvee. 20 seconds later 2 sidewinders hit the warehouse making it go up in a brilliant blaze of fire and Blaze couldn't help but get all giddy over it. Ichigo rolled his eyes at him and got back on the com, _"Good kill Raptor-2 2 objective complete."_

"_Copy that returning to base."_

Ichigo got back in the Humvee and sat down. The moment he did Tabane wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. Ichigo was shocked to say the least. How long has it been someone cried on him? How long has it been since someone sought his comfort. Three years, it had been three years since he last saw his friends. Two since he last spoke with Chad. It was there a true smile since he was nine had made its way across his face as he patted her head and attempted to comfort her. For the first time in three years his cold side started to fade and mask began to crack a little.

Tabane looked up to Ichigo and said, "Please… don't leave me I don't have anyone else besides, Chi-Chan, Ik-kun and Houki-chan. Ichigo embraced her in return and whispered, "I promise to always be by your side and if your ever in danger just remember I'm just a call away and I'll rescue you as soon as I can." The crack on his mask got bigger after he said that. What is it about this girl that made his darkness fade a bit? Was it the fact that someone truly depended on him now? Someone he could protect? Protect… the word resonates within him but it is long forgotten to him.

The rest of the mission went without incident dropping Tabane off at her house, guarding the house for the night and the goodbye which he received a nice hug from her. They also made a promise to see each other at least once every two months. Who knew rescuing one young woman would actually bring some light to his world.

**Time: August 9, 2020**

It had been seven years since his rescue and befriending of Tabane and just like promised Ichigo would go to Japan once every two months and visit Tabane. It had been five years since Tabane's invention of the Infinite Stratos or IS as it is called but with it only being able to be piloted by woman they took advantage of this and equality was destroyed and sexual discrimination like no other started up. Men were treated like dirt and truly it pissed Ichigo off to no end he was able to get promoted to first lieutenant before this started but no other promotions came. It wasn't bad at first but after the white knight incident a few of the hacked missiles from the United States hit China and in 2016 war broke out. It was terrible for Ichigo as he watched his battle buddy Zoltan Hernandez die in his arms a fast but bloody death. The war ended in 2018 both fighting each other to a stalemate.

Today the two were celebrating the seven years they had been friends. It was something Tabane did since she almost lost Ichigo in the war a few times. Ichigo got her a scape book of all their memories together and the HALO games since she was obsessed with the first one. Tabane gave him one her very few IS cores. What was he going to do with it he didn't know but the fact that he had one of the 467 cores meant a lot and took it with pride. The next few hours the two played HALO well into the night eventually sleeping on the couch together as they collapsed, Tabane curled up in Ichigo's arms and he held her protectively.

After waking up in the morning the two didn't really fuss about cuddling on the couch since that normally happens when they stay up all night and get tired. The two ate breakfast the decided to do a bit of shopping. What they didn't expect was for and arachnid looking IS to shoot Ichigo in the stomach leaving blood and a burn mark making him collapse. The pilot scoffed and said, "And our leader said you would be our biggest threat." Seeing her work here was done she left. Tabane balled her eyes out as Ichigo began to die. He put a hand on her check and said, "Don't worry I promised to always stay by your side."

He gave her one last smile as his hand crash down and the IS core he had in his pocket released a blinding white light and Tabane yelled, "ICHIGO!"

The next thing Ichigo knew he was waking up in a grassy field with a giant lake and a gentle soft breeze blew by making him feel nostalgic. Taking in the scenery Ichigo thought to himself, 'And here I thought I would be going to hell… anyways I bet Zangetsu would love it here.' Feeling a low hum resonate from his soul he couldn't but believe it was Zangetsu talking to him for the first time in about ten years. Ichigo walked up to the lake and it was then he noticed a girl as old as him maybe a little bit older. She had crimson hair that flowed down to her mid-back, crimson eyes and a bust that could compete with Tabane; she stood at five feet five inches and had one of the most elegant faces Ichigo had ever seen. She wore a black shirt and jeans that snug her body tightly.

The woman looked at Ichigo and asked, "**Do you want power?**"

"What?"

"**Do you want power**," she asked again.

Ichigo thought for a minute and replied, "No."

The girl widened her eyes in surprise as she spoke up again, "**Why not**?"

"Power cost my family their lives having them all killed in front of my eyes, the power I had caused me to be banished from my friends and what was once my home town, power caused a misunderstand between two super powers causing them to go to war and my best friend, my brother in arms to be shot down and sniped in the head in front of my eyes, if that is the price for power I don't want it."

A tear ran down her face as she pitied Ichigo for what he has lived through. To go through all that and still walk the very thing line of what is bound to be insanity made her curious so she would continue to divulge this man. "**Then tell me, what is it you desire**?"

"What I desire is the will to protect again, for the darkness in my mind and cage of my heart to crumble to makes sure my brothers in arms, demon team, Tabane, Chifuyu and Ichika to be safe. I desire what it felt to be needed once again for people to depend on me, for this sexual discrimination to end and for equality of man and woman no more higher noble status or I'm better than you act it's all bullshit I just want the world to go back the way it was and end this hierarchy bullshit."

The girl nodded and smirked as she understood and loved his reasons of what he desired, "**If I gave you the ability to do as you desire would you take it**?"

"And the catch is…"

"**You fuse with me and I become your AI your wound will heal but I will forever be in your mind and we will work as one do you accept this**?"

The two approached each other and Ichigo said, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

The woman pressed her forehead to Ichigo's and replied, "**And I am your AI, Reina**."

Reina then entered Ichigo's mind as he then woke up with Tabane crying on him while he was in a hospital with Chifuyu trying to comfort her and Ichika looking at the floor not knowing what to do or say.

Finally taking in his surroundings he coughed out, "Tabane… can't breathe."

Looking up and seeing that he was alive she glopped as he flailed his arms trying to get some air. This caused Chifuyu to smirk at their antics and Ichika to laugh at them. Finally able to get some air Ichigo decided to be snarky a bit and said, "Told you I would stay by your side." This of course made her laugh a bit.

"Anyways Ichigo what happened," questioned Chifuyu.

"I'm not really sure."

"_I believe I can explain that," _said Reina as she appeared in her small blue AI form.

Tabane blinked for few before she said, "Is this what I think this is."

Reina nodded her head, "It is the IS core you handed Ichigo here has fused with him and I gave him the abilities he needs to accomplish his dream as you can see his left eye is no longer brown but now gold and to prove it I will have Ichigo here activate his ability."

Seeing that she wasn't lying Ichigo's left eye is now gold and seeing that they were awaiting for him Ichigo got up to the middle of the room and just did as Reina told him mentally.

'_All you have to do is imagine the Spartan armor from the HALO games you have been playing with Tabane.'_

Doing as he was told Ichigo imagined the MJOLNIR armor from HALO next he thing he knew he was gathered in a black light not the usual white light. When the light dissipated he was in black MJOLNIR armor as crimson being the secondary color along as the color of his visor. He heard gasps of shock but before he could register their gasps he asked, "Reina can you give me a simple run through of what I got here.

Reina gave a mental smile before responding, _'Sure thing currently out of 50 equalizers you have access to 14 of them after first shift you should have access to at least half of them your suit comes with two sets of shielding the IS shields and the armor shield your opponent has to knock down your armor shielding to hit the IS shield. Your armor shield is rechargeable every few seconds, at the top of your HUD should be your shield status of your armor and in the upper left corner is the shield energy of the IS and also would you prefer manual reloading or just to fire your guns like no tomorrow.'_

'I like a challenge so manual.'

'_Okay then the ammo count of your weapons is in the upper right hand corner, you also have a motion tracker in the bottom left, friendlies are green, hostiles red and civilians are white. Under the motion tracker is your grenade count. You have a zoom function to zoom in a fiber optic probe on the helmet for later review of fights also you have a grenade indicator letting you know where grenades are thrown. For current armor abilities out of the 6 you have 4 they are active camouflage, Hologram, evade and jet pack. You also have a regular non IS type MJOLNIR armor in storage for you to wear for military operations and currently you are wearing a second generation MJOLNIR armor Mk. V. your military armor will be the same type.' _

Ichigo looked up and saw Ichika pointing at him mouth agape.

"What," came Ichigo's nonchalant reply.

"Y-you can use and IS too?"

"Too, wait don't tell me you're the other male IS pilot I've been hearing about."

Ichika simply nodded.

"Well I hope I don't become a target for reporters like you did."

"I think it's too late for that."

"Why's that?"

Ichika pointed at Tabane and when Ichigo turned around he saw Tabane on her phone and what he heard put dread in him, "… news channel this is Tabane Shinonono I have found another male IS pilot."

"Well looks like you're going to IS academy with Ichika," said a smirking Chifuyu.

"… SHIT!"

_**To be continued**_

**That's it for the first chapter hope you enjoyed it. Like I said this is a crossover of Infinite Stratos and Bleach while taking elements of HALO and adding them in. And yes I know I could have split this into several other chapters but I wanted to get the time skips out of the way and yes there is a reason Ichigo still retains some of his abilities. For those of you asking yes I did change Ichigo's personality a bit after having the rest of his family killed off. Call me cruel or evil for that? Meh I don't care it's part of the story. And for those wondering yes I will most likely do a flashback in later chapters to tell you what he went through in between some of the time skips I did. I apologize for the time skips it was to get to the main plot faster of the canon plus some of my own story, I currently have half the plot planned out and am still working on the other half. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me I respectfully ask that no one flame this story it is the first time I'm doing a military crossover with a blend of another. If you don't like it I please ask to keep any rude comments to yourself or PM me if you have any ideas you'd like to add. I do this for fun there is no reason to put people down and make them feel bad****J****. Please read, review favorite and follow, Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 12 reviews, 45 follows and 34 favorites… much more than I expected since the stories for bleach and infinite stratos are at the bottom of the crossover section here. Anyways thank you for taking time out of your day to read my work it means a lot. I'll answer the reviewer's questions and suggestions at the author note at the end of the chapter so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Infinite Stratos or HALO only OCs.**

Chapter 2: Not a single moment of peace

Ichigo is currently in Tabane's house with a look of defeat on his face. Why you may ask well one the news channels keep telling his story of being the second male IS pilot every hour on the hour. Second since he is currently trapped in Japan he had no way to get back to the states to renew his contract at the base which was supposed to be signed and delivered twenty minutes ago. So pretty much that means him and the men under his command are pretty much mercenaries for hire now. He just wished there was a way out of this but he knew there wasn't looking at Tabane he saw her giggling which made him think that she had a hand in this to keep him some where nearby. But he had no proof what so ever. Getting bored of sitting around the house Ichigo got up and went to put his shoes. Just before he left he yelled, "Oi Tabane I'm out to get some air I'll be back in a few."

"Okay berry-kun stay out of trouble now."

Ichigo trudged out of the house grumbling about being called a berry is disgraceful. After a few minutes of walking Ichigo was in downtown. He just needed some air to breathe plus the constant reporters chasing him trying to ask him questions always kept him in shape as he ran away even if the rival stations who teamed up with each other was rather annoying since they actually were getting smarter now but either way it kept him on his toes. After about thirty minutes of walking he heard one reporter yell out, "There he is get him!" Even if they are starting to team up they still were not smart enough to stay silent and corner him. But it's not like they could sneak up on him, fighting as a shinigami for most of a year plus another ten years of secret military training for special operations all around the world and he even has been training in his IS for a bit. Breaking out into a run Ichigo was dashing through crowds of people, though traffic of cars and down alleyways trying to lose them but it was for naught. Running continuously for two hours now he was trapped in a dead end alley breathing lightly as the stubborn reporters had him cornered but were all gasping for air. "Now… Ichigo… Kurosaki… we… have… you… trapped… so… you… will… answer… our… questions," gasped out the reporter for channel 5 news.

'Shit this isn't good I wasn't planning on getting cornered by them or for them to even keep up for two hours say Reina do you have any ideas to get me out of this?'

'_Let them interview you and get this over with.'_

Ichigo sweat dropped as he heard her laughing at her own suggestion just so he would have to suffer the questioning of reporters that looked like they were about to collapse and die. Damn he sure had abnormal stamina but he wasn't complaining. Looking at the walls he followed up until he saw a fire escape he could get on then vault over to the other side. Smirking devilishly he said, 'Reina is it possible…'

'_Yes.'_

"Now first question…" before the reporter could even finish what she was saying Ichigo was scaling up the wall pushing up on each side to go up higher. He grabbed the edge of the fire escape and pulled himself up. Once on the escape he jumped over the wall that was blocking his path making the reporters groan and a few even swore. Now that he was on the other side Ichigo jogged all the way back to Tabane's house with absolutely no interference. The moment he got back he went in took a shower and let Tabane know he was back. When he finished his shower and got dressed he sat on the couch next to Tabane who was eating some instant ramen. When Ichigo turned the television on he went straight to the news channel with a proud smirk on his face which went unnoticed. Ichigo leaned in close to the television as the broadcast began.

_Hello everyone I am Courtney Kopaz with channel five news today the news crews were successful in cornering the second male IS pilot Ichigo Kurosaki after two hours straight of chasing him. Our news crews discovered the young man has an abnormal amount of stamina as he was barely out of breath when cornered. When news crews attempted to question the male he scaled the wall and vaulted over his blocked passageway. People are beginning to question if this is his natural ability or if it is enhanced due to being a male pilot. But we did get some information; Dr. Tabane Shinonono who I quote said 'felt bad on our attempts to question Ichigo' gave us some information on the young man. Ichigo Kurosaki is currently a PERSONAL IS USER… sorry, excuse me; anyways his IS, is the MJOLNIR which is currently an example of her upcoming invention the MJOLNIR powered assault armor. Right now Kurosaki is dubbed as the Prototype Spartan for her project. Kurosaki is currently 25 and will be attending IS academy in a few weeks' time as a first year student along with fellow male Ichika Orimura. Now we go to Denise for sports…'_

Ichigo looked at Tabane with a 'really? You just had to give out information' look. Tabane kept rocking back and forth on the couch completely oblivious of the look he was giving her. Well he might as well get some rest since he has the entrance exam in the morning. Giving Tabane a hug good night he went to the guest room and collapsed on the bed letting sleep claim him.

Waking up the next morning Ichigo noticed that his alarm clock did not go off and he had thirty minutes before his test began and it took a good hour to get to the place. Throwing his close on he asked, "Reina what is the fastest way to get there available?"

'Viktor should have finished the tune up on the Osprey Gunner you can get there in ten minutes via Osprey the question is you going to fly the Osprey there or will you halo jump.'

Ichigo put on a devils smile as Reina sighed, 'You just have to be that guy don't you?'

"You know it…" running outside Ichigo yelled, "Oi Viktor that Osprey good to go?"

Knowing he was going to be late if he didn't take it and knowing he would be that guy he threw simply nodded and said, "Don't scratch her up too much."

Taking that as confirmation that it is He jumped in the pilot seat and started up the aircraft, in fifteen minutes he made it to the school landing the aircraft right in the middle of the parking lot allowing minimal maneuverability for the cars. As he entered the area for his entrance exam he got a lot of looks for being a male pilot with a personal IS and the fact he flew a military aircraft here. When Ichigo entered the arena in front of him was what he presumed was one of the instructors from the academy in an Uchigane. He noticed that there were also a lot of people in the luxury seats wanting to see the next invention of Tabane would be based off of. Before Ichigo materialized his Spartan IS suit he said, "Reina attach the MA5D ICWS and M90 CAWS Mk. II to my back and make sure the Kukri and M6S are holstered and my grenades on my belt."

"_Will do."_

Ichigo was then engulfed in a black light and a fraction of a second later he was in his black MJOLNIR IS armor. Ichigo took the MA5D off his back and pulled the safety off as he waited for the buzzer to go off. The instructor pulled out her high frequency vibration blade and waited. When the buzzer went off Ichigo pulled a flash-bang grenade off his belt pulling the pin and threw it at his opponent. Thinking it was a regular grenade she raised her arm to block while Ichigo ducked behind cover. When the grenade went off the woman was disoriented and Ichigo pulled out his MA5D ICWS and started unloading into his opponent.

**The MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System **also known as the **MA5D ICWS **is an exceptionally resilient gas-operated, magazine-fed, automatic assault rifle designed to execute close-quarters combat with lethal efficiency, regardless of hostile counter-op, environmental conditions, or duration of use in the field. The MA5D fires the 7.62 NATO round. Like previous incarnations, the MA5D also contains a built-in ammo counter and compass.

For approximately eight seconds Ichigo blasted two magazines into her. His reloading was ridiculous giving off the impression he used sleight of hand reloading speed. Ducking back under cover Ichigo activated a hologram with a M6S pistol while he then used his active camouflage and sneakily went into cover across from his hologram. The pilot who was using her hyper sensors to the best of her ability could not find him.

"Reina take control of the hologram and have him open fire."

The hologram was taken control by Reina as it peeped over the cover and pointed it pistol at the instructor.

**The M6C/SOCOM**, also known as the **M6S** fires M228 12.7mmx40mm (.50 caliber) SAP-HP ammunition (armor piercing) from a twelve-round magazine. It has a considerably high rate of fire with a long effective range, being able to hit a target accurately at about fifty meters.

The hologram started to fire just as fast as Ichigo dealing significant damage to it. As the instructor charged the hologram the real Ichigo pulled three pins on the frag grenades and rolled them at her. When she ran the hologram through with a triumphant smirk, it soon faded as the hologram fizzed away and the three grenades went off launching her back and indenting the wall as she went back Ichigo pulled out his M6S and started unloading into the instructor. Once he used all 12 rounds in the magazine he didn't bother reloading he switched to the M90 CAWS Mk. II. And pointed it at her unloading the shotgun shells into her until he ran out of ammo in the gun.

**The M90 Close Assault Weapon System **also known as the **M90 CAWS** is a pump-action, magazine-fed, dual tubular non-detachable type weapon with 12 shells per magazine Soellkraft 8 Gauge Shell with a max range of 40 meters.

Reloading the shotgun Ichigo ducked under the swing of her sword and boy was she pissed. Pulling out his Kukri combat knife Ichigo kept backing up and dodging her swings as he was put on the defensive. When Ichigo's back hit the wall the woman smirked as she swung her blade at him but he jumped in the air grabbing the IS by the arm and twisting it behind it's back as he disarmed the machine of her sword and then took it as his own weapon and hit her as she was sent flying in the opposite direction. After disarming her sending her crashing he used her sword as a javelin and sent it right at her piercing the IS's shoulder.

As she got pulled the sword out, she noticed another grenade by her feet. Her eyes went wide as the explosion sent her back once more make her cough up some blood. Turning around thinking the fight is over Ichigo began to walk away. What he didn't expect has for her to charge him and flip him his back but manage to parry her blade in time with his knife. Smirking under his helmet not that she could tell since his helmet and visor blocked all facial expression from view. "Before you lose I'd like to say one thing," said a smirking Ichigo.

"And what's that," growled out the pissed off Instructor.

"Simple really, first shift activate."

The instructors eyes widened as she just figured out she was getting pummeled when he was on the default settings. Black light engulfed Ichigo again and once again the black armor with red visor and red as a secondary color appeared but this time his flight was upgraded. On his back were miniaturized black wings and thruster on them and the back of his calf's that looked like they belonged on a Sabre

The Sabre is a space superiority fighter, which can be launched vertically from a terrestrial launch platform using a system of detachable multi-stage rockets to propel itself out of a planet's gravitational pull and atmosphere. The Sabre's speed is similar to the Seraph's and also has an afterburner ability which increases speed for a short duration of time. The Sabre is also capable of performing complex barrel rolls, Split S maneuvers, and Immelmann turns.

Bringing up the armaments he saw he unlocked 26 of the 50 equalizers along with the rest of his armor abilities. Seeing that she was still in shock Ichigo pulled out the Weapon/Anti-vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Non- Linear Rifle.

**The Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle **abbreviated **W/AV M6 G/GNR**, also known as the **Spartan Laser**, is a ground-based, man-portable, anti-vehicle, directed energy weapon. When the trigger is pulled, a red targeting laser is painted on-target accompanied by an audible whine as the weapon cycles up. The Spartan Laser will then charge for approximately two to three seconds before discharging the main laser. As the Spartan Laser charges, the charging tone gets noticeably louder and increases in pitch until the laser is fired. If the target moves out of sight or the operator needs to relocate, the firing sequence can be aborted without discharging the battery as long as the trigger is released before the weapon actually fires. The laser is capable of penetrating several enemies or vehicles, and has a small blast radius, injuring targets within two meters of the point of impact and toppling light vehicles.

Ichigo pointed his laser at the woman as it charged up, two seconds into the charge the woman noticed the very dangerous weapon and started to make a retreat as Ichigo yelled, "**IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH BITCHES**!"

The laser went off with a huge bang as it decimated the IS's shields forcing it to use the absolute barrier which was destroyed by the laser slamming her into the ground and luckily not killing her. The laser penetrated the arena barrier which was not supposed to be possible and took out the entire wall.

Seeing how the match was over Ichigo whistled, "I think I found myself a new toy." Seeing how the instructor was slowly getting up Ichigo flew over to her and held out his hand to help her out she hesitantly took it as he delivered her to the medics who came to retrieve her. Ichigo deactivated his IS and left as soon as he was told that he passed and to report to IS Academy no later than August 30 since classes begin September 1.

When Ichigo got back to Tabane's house there on the couch was Tabane, Tiberius, Zarek, Blaze and Viktor all watching the television. What he saw them watching was what he least expected. It was the story on him and his entrance exam, the guy just couldn't keep a low profile, god damn females.

"…_Today was the entrance exam of Ichigo Kurosaki. As you can see his IS looks like a full body armor suit but it was able to get the job done. In an astounding display of combat Kurosaki was able to out hit, out last, out smart, out gun and out maneuver his examiner. This battle suit as the world is calling it will be the base design of doctor Shinonono's next invention. As I was saying Kurosaki absolutely decimated his opponent losing only 50 shields as he obliterated his opponent's shields and broke the absolute barrier in the process of destroying the arena's barrier and destroying the outer wall. Kurosaki won his match with 550 shield points remaining as he activated his first shift just before firing that destructive weapon of his which in turn yielded this result."_

Turning the television off Tabane looked at Ichigo and said, "Berry-kun…" eye twitch from Ichigo, "…did you use the Spartan laser?"

"If you mean that weapon with a really long name that filled up my entire HUD then yes I did, and that is an awesome name I might call it Splazer for short."

Tabane just shook her head at Ichigo's antics before saying, "Just be careful when using it, it makes well you know a big boom so massive damage that can kill.

Ichigo raised his hands in defeat, "Alright, alright you win I won't use it… that much," replied Ichigo as he cracked a huge grin.

Tabane giggled at his answer as she shook her head, "Anyways Chi-Chan called she wants you to pick up Ichika on your way in, in a few days."

"Okay but how will I be picking him up," Tabane threw him a set of keys which he gave her a questioning look. Going out side he found a Warthog without the turret and it was his. Ichigo came back in with a huge smirk on his face as he said, "You didn't."

Tabane simply nodded saying, "I did," before she could react Ichigo jumped over to her hugging Tabane simply saying, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou."

Tabane smiled and returned the hug saying, "You're welcome."

Tiberius coughed which resulted in the two separating and said, "Now that you got your ride let's take it out and have a congratulatory dinner on making it in there you lucky son of a bitch." Getting a nod in response the six got in the warthog and drove off to some fancy restaurant. Saying that they got funny looks while driving an armored vehicle around would be an understatement but once people saw Tabane Shinonono in the vehicle they assumed it was her guard team escorting her in one of their new vehicles.

At dinner Tiberius and the rest of the team just rolled their eyes at Ichigo and Tabane. The two were enjoying themselves and the cold aura that Ichigo usually emitted was pretty much gone which was actually a rare feat. In the years they have known their squad leader he always pretty much had a feeling of coldness and death to him and they all knew why along with Tabane and Chifuyu. Ichika was still too young and innocent to know of the reason why Ichigo made people feel dread. The only people that could be around Ichigo and have him not emit that aura of his are Tabane, Chifuyu, his squad , his AI Reina, a woman with long wavy blonde hair he trained with in the states and lastly a woman with blue hair cut at an angle bob who he met in Germany on a co-op mission a few years back. Then there is also that one place he visits once a year… the graves of Masaki, Yuzu, Karin and Isshin, being there makes his coldness absolutely disappear but no one knew this of course.

As all of them were enjoying themselves Ichigo decided to ask something that has been on his mind, "Hey Tabane why did you make me this Prototype Spartan?"

"That's because you are the most qualified for it and due to the fact that I have been noticing some awkward movements by the secret group known as Phantom Task I don't exactly trust them since the woman who stabbed you is part of that group so I'm made an artificial island as a base for you and your fellow Spartans that will come after you to combat them but we must take down all of Phantom Task including its funders and since the group is large, has bases all over the world and powerful we must take them out."

"You're not doing all this creating on your own right?"

"Of course not I've taken the best male engineers who come close to my smarts that have been cast out by their counties female leaders for attempting to create something that would bring man back onto an even playing field as woman and can combat the IS the men just want equality so they were willing to create your weapons, armor, vehicles, aircraft and even your space fleet."

"…Sp-space fleet? Isn't that a bit overkill?"

"You will use them currently for the ODST a branch of highly trained soldiers like the Spartans but mainly they are being used to prepare for deep space exploration and colonization which should be ready by the time we finish off Phantom Task."

"Okay then three questions; what is the ODST? What ships are you and your large team currently building because I know you have at least 500 engineers? And finally did your idea for all this come from the HALO games we played?"

Blushing from embarrassment Tabane answered, "The ODST also known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are a special operations capable organization much like the Spartans. They specialize in orbital-dropped shock infantry and special warfare tactics. Those who can't endure the training of the ODST commandos or Spartans can choose to become part of the foot soldiers I like to call the Marine Corps or help the engineers build your current equipment, vehicles, aircraft space fleet and whatever else to get them out faster. We are currently building three ships, two warrior class destroyers and one remembrance class frigate, the destroyers are 614 meters in length while the frigate is 535 meters in length, while the organization that we are building has no name yet the destroyers are just called _Blackhawk _and _Armageddon _while the frigate is called _Leviathan_. And finally yes my ideas did come from the HALO games we always played together."

"Anyways when are you leaving for the academy since it starts up in three days?"

"I'll probably be leaving tomorrow."

"If that's the case I have a gift to give you tomorrow."

Ichigo smiled and the group continued to eat their dinner.

**(Page break)**

**Location: CLASSIFIED**

In a room sat ten women all looking at a large screen the showed a woman who had long black hair but her face was blurred out to keep her identity a secret. At the opposite end of the table sat a woman who has long blonde hair and a pair of reddish eyes. She has a beautiful face, voluptuous body and a large bust, her name is Squall Meusel.

The woman on the screen saw that everyone was there decided to start the meeting. "Greeting everyone it is nice to see you all but enough with the pleasantries I have come across some information that all of you might be aware of that Ichika Orimura and Ichigo Kurosaki are the first males to pilot the Infinite Stratos, here I have both their dossiers. Ichika as you might know is 15 and the little brother to Chifuyu Orimura but Ichigo is truly a mystery all we have on him is a picture and he is quite handsome if I do say so myself, his age of 25 and the gruesome death of his mother at the age of 9 when the poor boy was traumatized all other information eludes us especially between the age of 15 and now he was quite literally a ghost. For the last bit of information I discovered that he will be traveling to IS academy with Ichika tomorrow. Ichika being the little brother of Chifuyu I expected his to be strong but from all the surveillance and information proves otherwise so he is of no threat and does not need to be eliminated but Ichigo is the threat as you saw he easily manhandled his examiner who are supposed to be a challenge for representative candidates. As I also said in our last meeting the man is determined and fierce with a very large will from the small video we saw a couple weeks back our UAVs caught sight of him stealthily taking on a heavily guarded base that was the last members of Al Qaida and easily eliminated the last seventy members along with Osama's last two sons which we voted that he be eliminated for being such a bigger threat in the future and might take us on so Squall do you mind to tell me why he is still alive?"

Squall stood up with elegance and grace as she started her report, "From the news feed that I received from Autumn's IS showed her stabbing and killing Kurosaki but the reason I believe he lived was the person Autumn didn't bother killing, the person that was with Kurosaki at the time."

"Oh and who was with him that could possibly save him a human man to survive a strike from an IS."

"Tabane Shinonono."

"That explains why he got his IS from her the two must be close and now the Kurosaki kid is stronger with his suit… anyways I want him taken out but you are to leave Orimura alone I want to see Chifuyu's face as life leaves the eyes of her little brother… Susan, you and your squad will eliminate him on the drive in that is all, dismissed." And with that the woman got up and left as the screen turned black.

**(Page Break)**

It is currently August 29 and Ichigo has his stuff packed and in the Warthog. Right now he is currently hugging his team who are all wishing him the best and calling him a lucky bastard. Yea a lucky bastard to them but not him, Ichigo sees himself going feet first into hell and Ichika won't be any help at all since he is a gentleman and can't say no sometimes. Ichigo was hoping that none of the younger girls came onto him since he didn't feel like being labeled as a pedophile.

When Ichigo came to say his goodbye to Tabane she looked a bit down which made him upset a bit. Putting his hand on her chin and lifting her face a bit Ichigo smiled at her saying, "Don't worry Tabane I won't be gone forever you can call me whenever you like, visit whenever you want and I promise to come visit you when I can."

Tabane smiled at Ichigo and hugged him as she responded, "I know you will and about your gift…" Tabane gave Ichigo a black box that was neatly designed and had the UNSC logo on it. Opening it up Ichigo's jaw dropped as he picked up an actual M6S pistol and HALO kukri combat knife but what confused him was the blue looking remote, raising an eyebrow at her she giggled as she responded, "…Yes the gun and knife do actually work and the remote is to activate the underwater road that very select people know about but it will let you drive your Warthog onto the island."

Smiling one last time Ichigo hugged Tabane and said, "Thanks," as he holstered his new gun and knife and got into the Warthog smiling at Tabane and waving to the rest as he drove off. On his way to pick up Ichika he noticed the streets were awfully empty for a Saturday and a black Sedan has been following him for the past half hour. Ichigo knew something was up but he didn't know what.

Ichigo finally arrived at Ichika's house and knocked at the door. After a few seconds Ichika opened the door. Ichika is a young man of average height, he has short black hair which is parted in the middle, and has dark brown eyes. Ichika saw that it was Ichigo simply smiled and said, "Hold up I'll go get me stuff."

Ichigo simply nodded and got back in the Warthog while keeping an eye out. When Ichika threw his stuff in the back Ichigo finally noticed the black Sedan parked a block down and that confirmed that he was being followed and he just had to curse himself that Ichika got involved. Ichika got in the Warthog as Ichigo loaded his M6S and checked for extra magazines that he had on him. When Ichigo saw Ichika saw what Ichigo was doing Ichigo bluntly said, "For security measures."

"But we are going to school full of girls."

"Exactly you idiot, if I'm going to die I will not die being mobbed by fan girls I'm going out with a bang," deadpanned Ichigo.

As the two were driving Ichika couldn't help but notice how empty the streets were also, deciding to voice his opinion he started up, "Hey Ichigo…"

"I know the streets are too empty and we are being followed if my instincts are right which they always are…" A small crackling could be heard in his head and he decided to shake it off, "…they are going to hit us in the open intersection coming up I want you to duck under down and wait for me no arguments got that."

Ichika simply nodded as he did as he was told, when Ichigo got to the intersection all the pathways were blocked and sixteen women got out of their cars, four from each car and there was also some on the roofs of a building in total he was surrounded by thirty women or six squads as he puts it all armed with M9s and AK47s. One of the women stepped forward and announced, "Ichigo Kurosaki we are here to eliminate you and make sure you die this time all in the purpose of keeping the IS pure and men will lose their hope."

Ichigo simply scoffed, "First you extremists send an IS to kill me now you have six squads well bring it."

The smile he gave them unnerved them all, right before they raised their guns in a worried voice Reina said, _"Ichigo please don't get hurt,"_

'I'll try my best.'

"_Thank you."_

The moment the women aimed their guns at him Ichigo withdrew his combat knife and threw it like a throwing knife at the closest woman hitting her in the neck killing her slowly. In a burst of shunpo (yes I explained in the first chapter that he can use it from time to time.) he appeared in front of the woman taking his knife out of her neck and putting her in front of him stabbing her in the back so her body stood limply in front of him.

The other unleashed their guns firing an all-out assault against him. All Ichigo heard was the _RATATATATATATATATATATATATA! _O_f_ gun fire but luckily the dead body in front of him stopped the bullets from hitting him. Ichigo took out his M6S and pointed it at the ladies on the roof and fired off the 12 round magazine in a rapid fire way for a semi-automatic. _BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!_

Twelve shots twelve dead, five by head shots, four by shots to the heart and three by shots to the neck leaving only two on the roof. Ichigo kicked the body off his knife as he took cover behind another building. Reloading his gun Ichigo dived out in the middle of live gun fire as he took aim at the last two on the roof and shot them both in the head neutralizing all targets on high ground leaving only fifteen hostiles left. Ichigo took cover behind one of the Sedans. Seeing a group of four behind another Sedan he unloaded his gun into to engine and gas tank of the Sedan causing it to explode and burn the group of four alive as the screamed in pain and slowly died. Smiling evilly Ichigo commented, "Barbeque anyone?"

This made him and the dark voice in his mind chuckle at his own joke as Reina face-palmed at the terrible comment. The other groups who saw this got away from their cars but one group got too close to Ichigo. He reloaded his gun and charged the group closest to him. Taking out his kukri combat knife he stabbed the first woman in the heart and she feel to her knees bleeding out. Ichigo pulled out his pistol and shot at the three across the intersection killing them with bullets to the chest and neck. Ichigo landed on the shoulder of the woman that was behind the one he stabbed and stabbed her in the neck instantly killing her.

Also using her as a platform he flipped in the air putting a bullet in her head. Just as she died Ichigo kicked off of her and used her to jet forward at the final member of her group and slashed her throat causing blood to spray out and get on him. Looking over at the last group of four he saw them running so Ichigo shot all of them in the legs forcing them to collapse and scream in pain. Ichigo approached them as he pointed his knife at them he stabbed the first one in the throat, the second in the base of her neck, the third had the knife stabbed through her skull and finally the fourth stabbed right in her heart.

Not seeing anyone he assumed that it was clear but he could never be too sure, "Reina can you scan for any other hostiles in the area?"

"_There are none all hostiles are neutralized."_

"Thanks Reina."

"_You're welcome but one question did you have to be so gruesome?"_

"I guess not but where's the fun besides they tried to kill me in order to keep the IS pure."

Reina rolled her eyes causing Ichigo to chuckle a bit. When Ichigo walked back to the Warthog he changed his bloody close for clean ones. Once Ichigo hopped in he poked Ichika, "Oi it's clear now."

Seeing that it was Ichigo, Ichika got up in a proper sitting position and saw the bodies littered everywhere. Before Ichika could say anything Ichigo was on his com unit. "Demon-2 this is Sierra-015 do you copy."

"_Demon leader what's with the new designation?"_

"It's my Spartan designation I chose anyways I got a mess that I left at the intersection of Yamamoto and Fukushima that has thirty hostiles neutralized including some on the roof, requesting immediate cleanup crew."

"_Copy that Sierra-015 cleanup crew inbound, Demon-2 out."_

After a few minutes Ichika acknowledged that Ichigo was finished with his communicator and decided to speak up, "… H-how…"

"How can I kill so effortlessly and emotionlessly?"

Ichika nodded and Ichigo sighed, "Your sister might chase me with her katana if I tell you so I'll just say what I have to… it was either kill or be killed, you should not kill if you're not prepared to die so I that's just what I did."

"What about your first kill I hear it's supposed to be your hardest to do and how old were you when you first killed."

Ichigo adopted a dark look as he growled out, "I was 15 for my first kill but it was easy to kill the bastard it was just hard earned and came at a cost… I'm sorry I don't like talking about it."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"_Ichigo will you be alright?"_

'I don't know I need time to cool off.'

"_You know if you ever need anyone I'm right here and always will be by your side."_

'I know Reina… thank you than means a lot now let's just get going to the academy."

"_Right."_

_**To be continued**_

**There you have it Chapter 2… 2 chapters in 2 weeks I like those results especially with how busy I am. Some of you might not agree with the direction of Ichigo going to the academy as the oldest student there and I'm sorry if this inconveniences you in any way it's just the direction I decided to take my story hope you're not too upset with that. As you see the Ichigo in my story has no problem with killing. As for the shunpo thing I did say in the first chapter that he would have limited access to his abilities and that was just a small example. And yes Ichigo is a total badass (deadly accurate) when it comes to shooting or stabbing his opponents. For people who are asking about fellow bleach characters I will say this now for what I have currently planned they won't appear until later in the story. Now for the girls after Ichigo I already thought up 4 maybe 5 of them 2 should be easy enough to guess so if you can guess the others correctly congrats you get a virtual cookie.**

**Now to answer the questions and suggestions of my lovely reviewers:**

**Flamminghobbo21: I could not find the MJOLNIR Prototype armor so I kept it as is and named Ichigo the Prototype Spartan**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em: I know Tabane getting kidnap was farfetched and out there since she can kick anyone's ass except maybe Chifuyu who she would probably end in a draw the point of that is to get Ichigo close to her since she hates new people.**

**BleachFreak16: Don't worry it will be and they will be back in the future.**

**That's all folks hope you enjoyed please read, review, favorite and follow! THANK YOU!**


End file.
